


Not Harmless

by twinsarein



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Blood Drinking, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/104003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinsarein/pseuds/twinsarein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riley is a mite upset that Spike tattled to Buffy about his hobby of having vampires bite him.  He's going to make sure the Spike makes it up to him.  Spike has his own opinion about that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Harmless

  
Spike sits up and scrambles to his feet when the door to his crypt bursts open. “Oi! What’s the big idea?”

When Buffy’s little boytoy, Riley Finn, advances past the entryway with a stake in his hand, Spike backs up a few steps. “Let’s not be hasty, now.”

Lips curling up in anger, Riley jumps the few steps to the main floor of the crypt. “You! You’re the reason Buffy found out. You’re the reason I can’t get what I need. That means you have to be the one to fix it.”

Riley continues to advance, and chest heaving with adrenaline he has no outlet for, Spike takes a stand in the middle of his floor. “I don’t know what you want me to do, mate. It’s not my fault you got your jollies being bitten by vampires. There’s nothing I can do to fix that. You obviously need help.”

Watching Riley raise the sharp stake, Spike controls the urge to flinch away when it’s poked into his chest. “You are going to be the one to give me what I need.”

“I’m going to...” Now that he knows Riley isn’t here to kill him, at least not right away, Spike relaxes a little. Reaching up, he flicks the tip of the stake off his black t-shirt. “In case it slipped out of your drug-addled brain, you and your soldier boys put a chip in my head. I can’t bite you.”

Chests almost touching, Riley reaches down and yanks off his shirt. Before Spike realizes what he’s going to do, Riley takes the sharp end of the stake and draws it violently up across his left pectoral muscle, narrowly missing the nipple.

Immediately, blood wells up and starts trickling down his skin. Spike’s nostrils flare, and he licks his lips. The scent of blood brings out his vampire face, and he sways forward. Only a bit of self-preservation keeps him from falling onto the man in front of him. “What’s the plan, then? I start lapping all this lovely blood up, and then you stake me when you’ve got your rocks off?”

Making a disgusted sound, Riley throws the stake into a corner of the crypt. “Satisfied?”

Reaching up and swiping a finger through the blood, Spike takes his time sucking it off his finger. Eyes dancing with mischief, Spike aims a devilish grin at the other man “Right, then. Let’s do this thing.”

Snaking his tongue out, Spike leans forward and runs it over the entire length of the cut. Moaning as the blissful taste of fresh, human blood fills his taste buds for the first time in over a year, Spike falls to his knees and nuzzles into the blood that has trickled down to Riley’s abdomen.

Shuddering under Spike’s mouth, Riley grips his head and pushes him harder against his stomach.

Lapping at the streaks that haven’t even started drying yet, Spike works his way back up Riley’s body, where the blood flow has slowed, but not stopped. Wrapping his arms around the other man’s body, Spike tightens his grip on the lower back, forcing Riley’s body to arch outwards a little.

The new angle makes it easier for Spike to latch on and suck right over the cut. Lapping and sucking, Spike works his way up the long cut Riley made, a millimeter at a time.

After a few moments, Riley jerks a little in his arms and the grip Riley still has on his head tightens. The changes bring Spike out of the blood haze he’d dropped into, and he realizes that he’s not only sucking on the cut, but also Riley’s nipple. “Well, now. What have we here? Don’t tell me soldier boy is a little on the kinky side; likes a little sex with his bloodletting? My comment on you getting your rocks off was more true than I realized.”

Letting go of Spike’s head, Riley cuffs him upside the head “No commentary from you, Hostile 17. Just get on with it.”

Not deigning to rub his head, Spike shoots a mocking glare at the human. “You seem to be drying up quicker than I would have thought. Is it possible your blood is heading somewhere else?” They’re close enough to each other for Spike to know what he’s talking about.

With an angry grimace, Riley is suddenly brandishing a knife. Spike jerks back just as Riley brings it down and slices a cut into his stomach, right over the elastic waistband of his sweats. Throwing Spike a self-satisfied look, which Spike can only assume is because Riley made him step back, Riley sheathes the blade again.

Throwing the human his own version of a self-satisfied grin, Spike kneels on the ground, pulling the sweatpants down a little, and away from the wound. The move results in the fabric rubbing against the head of Riley’s hard cock.

Hips thrusting forward, Riley moans above him. Leaning forward, Spike makes languid sweeps with his tongue against the human’s hard abdomen. Pressing hard around the cut, Spike starts to suck. He makes sure that his chin brushes gently over Riley’s hard cock.

Moving across the cut Riley made, Spike takes great satisfaction in how the man tries to move his hips to keep some pressure against his cock. He also makes sure that Riley doesn’t get the pressure he’s obviously after.

After several passes over the cut, Riley growls at the lack of stimulation where he wants it. “Fuck you, Spike.”

Riley makes to pull away, but Spike sucks extra hard on the wound, and he can feel Riley cock throb and knees tremble. “Oh, no, mate. Food doesn’t get to fuck me.” Spike’s own erection is pressing into the material of his pants.

It’s hard to resist humping into Riley’s leg, but he doesn’t want the other man to know how much this is affecting him. He doesn’t want to give Riley any power here. Not if he wants the plan he’s hatching to reach fruition.

Molding his hands to Riley’s cloth covered ass checks, fingers brushing against the crack, Spike sucks harder against the cut. He moans at the fresh flood of blood. The sound is echoed above, as Riley moans as well.

Tightening his grip pulls the cloth taut around Riley’s groin. The man moans again and suddenly the smell of sex is strong in the air. Letting go of Riley, Spike surreptitiously reaches down to grab himself and prevent his own orgasm. At least until after Riley leaves.

Staggering, chest still heaving, Riley stumbles into the stone coffin. Hands slapping down for purchase, he catches himself on the lid.

Standing, Spike licks his lips clean and swipes a finger through some blood on his cheek and sucks it off. “If you’ve gotten what you came for, mate, why don’t you just be on your way.”

Not expecting anything from Riley, and getting just that, Spike waits until the man dons his shirt again, picks up his stake, and is walking up the few stairs. “Same time tomorrow then, soldier boy?”

Freezing in place, Riley shudders, but doesn’t look back. “I won’t be back. This was just to get me through the surprise of what happened.”

Smirking at the fact that Riley had felt the need to explain himself, Spike waits until the crypt door slams shut behind the human before opening his pants. Taking himself in hand, Spike lies back on the stone coffin Riley had just been shuddering over and thrusts only a few times before his come is warming his hand.

Licking his hand clean, Spike chuckles and lays back. Riley will be back. Addicts always came back to their suppliers, and Riley has no one but him, now.

He can’t hurt a human, but he’s starting to think that he can get a human to hurt himself. It’ll be interesting to see how far Spike can make Riley go for his fix - this white-bred, straighter than a board, farm boy from Iowa.

Spreading his arms out in a mockery of the crucifixion, Spike knows his lips are spreading in a smug grin. It seems that William the Bloody isn’t as declawed as everyone thought.


End file.
